Olkarion
'Olkarion '''is the home world of the Olkari, a race of literal tech wizards. 10,000 years ago, the Olkari were allies and friends with the Alteans, and it seems they managed to remain free until relatively recently, when the planet was invaded by a disgraced Galra commander and most of its people enslaved to construct a massive cube-shaped superweapon. This ruse is exposed when Team Voltron arrives to liberate the king and uncovers the truth. Once freed from imperial control, the Olkari become allies in the fight against the Empire and the planet becomes the base of operations for the Voltron Coalition. Environment Olkarion is a hospitable planet full of water, green plant life, and a safely breathable atmosphere. It is slightly elliptical in shape and has a ring of mountainous rock protruding from its surface and reaching high into the atmosphere, visible from space; this seems to perpetually cast its upper hemisphere in sunset, leaving its lower hemisphere trapped in the shadow of the mountain range. The planet is covered in a forest of large trees within this shadow. In the upper hemisphere, the Olkari have developed the three large continents into cities, the northernmost at its pole being the largest. The planet has been seen to have two celestial bodies near it, but it is not clear if these are its moons or simply neighboring planets as they are only shown behind it. It has also been shown situated near a gas giant, suggesting the planet itself is a moon. At some point after the end of season 3, Olkarion becomes a hub for refugees liberated from the Galra as well as a staging ground for members of the Voltron Coalition to coordinate attacks on the Empire with each other. In Season 8, Olkarion is attacked by one of Honerva's Robeasts, The Olkari escape as it steals the Cubes and Drains the planet of it's Quintessence. The dead planet is later broken apart and devoured by a Weblum. Inhabitants * ''For more information, see the Olkari article. Olkari are humanoid bipedal aliens that are vaguely insect-like in appearance. They appear furless and tend to be pale yellow or gray in color with lighter circles around their red or brown eyes. Olkari society is that of a kingdom ruled by a single individual and concentrated in a massive city. The Olkari people are renowned for their extraordinary engineering skills, which are so advanced that it appears to be magic. Individuals are capable of manipulating both solid metal as well as biological materials like wood and plant life with a simple touch. Gallery S2E04.90a. Castleship approaching planet Olkarion 2.png|Olkarion as it appears from orbit. S2E04.91. Planet Olkarion in the past.png|One of the Olkari's shape-changing cities, as it appeared in the Castle's archives. S2E04.101. Olkarion map with city, forest pointed out.png|Captital city location vs signal in the forest. S2E04.106. Sunrise over Olkarion mountains.png S2E04.107. Lions descend onto Olkarion.png S2E04.108. Pidge staring out Green's cockpit at Olkari city.png S2E04.110. Lions flying over Olkari forest.png S2E04.113. Something seizing control of the Lions in flight.png S2E04.114. Lions flying through forest trees.png S2E04.130. Only a few of us escaped the cities.png S2E04.132. Our people are resilient.png S2E04.134. Olkari city in the forest.png S2E04.135. Olkari power source maybe.png S2E04.140. Olkari look down on the visitors.png S2E04.147. Tower back in Olkarion city.png S2E04.148. And presumably these are what the Galra are stealing.png|The superweapon under construction. S2E04.158. Voltron crew standing beneath mech tree.png S2E04.192. Olkari city again.png S2E04.203. Olkarion capital city.png S2E04.251. On a magic space cat ride.png S2E04.262. Olkari Cube preparing to fire rainbows.png|Locutus called, he wants his Giant Black Space Cube back. S2E11.284. Return to planet Olkarion and oh hey it's a moon.png|So Olkarion is a moon, *with* moons? Earth astronomers, eat your hearts out. S2E11.285. Back on Olkarion at the shipyards.png S2E12.1. The giant teludav is complete.png|The giant teludav under construction. S4E01.70. Castle on Olkarion again.png S4E01.95. Lions assembled near refugee landing pad.png S4E01.217. Lions escorting refugee ships to Olkarion.png S4E01.218. Lions watching refugee shuttle land.png S4E01.219. Refugees on Olkarion.png S4E01.220. Refugee city developing on Olkarion.png S4E01.220a. Refugee city developing on Olkarion 2.png S4E01.229. Team handing out supplies to refugees.png|Team handing out supplies to refugees on Olkarion. S4E03.S4E03.12. Castleship landing back on Olkarion.png S4E03.S4E03.13. Olkarians helping refugees on the landing pad.png S5E03.2. Olkarion city .png S5E03.5. One ring to rule - er protect them all.png S5E03.11. Until our defense systems are fully operational.png S5E03.79. Yup Olkarion is a wierd moon.png S5E03.89. Trouble will land in 3 2 1.png S5E03.93. Fireball landing in Olkarion forest.png S5E03.99. Corruption spreading to Olkari armor plant.png S5E03.100. Olkarion jungle reaching for the weapons pod.png S5E03.162. A danger creeps through the woods.png S5E03.174b. Olkari meet Audry 2's cousins 3.png S5E03.174c. Olkari meet Audry 2's cousins 4.png S5E03.174d. Olkari meet Audry 2's cousins 5.png S5E03.212a. Olkarion ion cannon 2.png S5E03.214. Olkari ion cannon charging up.png S5E04.20. Yet another view of the Castleship on Olkarion.png Trivia * The planet is flipped horizontally between its appearance in Greening the Cube and Stayin' Alive. The second visit to construct the Teludav is when Olkarion appears to be orbiting a gas giant. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Planets